The Mysteries of the Cave
by Saints5
Summary: As they remember their lives they realize that they have to stop what has influenced their lives so far.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"**A**nd so, the Mightyena blew and blew on the Grumpig's house."

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Why don't you call the Mightyena evil?"

"Because, son, maybe the Mightyena had a good intention."

"But didn't it want to eat the Grumpig?"

"Yes, but maybe it was starving. Son, you can't just say something or someone is bad without knowing why it did that or what circumstances that lead it there. Okay," she closed the book, "its bed time now, son."

"But mom!"

"No but's!" She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. "Son, always remember, not everything is what it appears. And that, before you judge something, you must look at all the possible arguments and sides to the story."

"Okay mom."

"Now go to sleep."

"But, mom?"

"Yes, son?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I told you this, so you learn not to jump to conclusions and most importantly, to have hope that nothing is truly bad or evil. Now it really is time for you to sleep."

"Okay mom."


	2. The Mysterious Man

"**L**adies and gentlemen, Pokémon of all sizes, and trainers of all ages, welcome to our lovely town. Now, we all know why you are here, so let's begin. The challenge we are holding here is a tradition to us, since that evil Pokémon left. The challenge will consist of trainers traveling from our town to the Pokémon league.. .The road will be hard, but you must not give up, because the winner will receive a chance to battle the champion of the Unova region, Alder! But, I must warn that several rumors saying that it's not gone and is still doing what it what it did in the old times, but those are just rumors."

The man talking in front of a large crowd when someone shouted.

"No they're not!"

An old man that no one had noticed was shouting hysterically in the crowd.

"If you go out there it will get you!"

"Wait a second! Aren't you-"

"It doesn't matter who I am!"

"He is, isn't he?" people murmured.

"Don't go there or you will end up like me or worse!"

"Why should we trust you? After all that you have done!" people shouted.

"It wasn't me! I swear!"

A cold wind seemed to surround the man.

"Help me! Please help me!"

The cold wind surrounded him and formed a tornado, it disappeared in a few seconds taking the man with him.

He woke up in dark cave filled with people.

"So whats your story?"


	3. The Caves and its Prisoners

**H**e stared at the bare ground for a few seconds. Then looked around, the cave was completely dark and he could see the outline of two other people inside.

"It started when I became a trainer, I found it when I went to this area when I was a little kid. I went to it's home by accident.'Why are you here?' it asked me. 'I came to train my Pokemon.'When I told it that it smiled and it's eyes shined.'You are a strong trainer with a lot of potential,' it told me. 'Yes, you will be able to help me.'I took a few steps back and got ready to run 'I will not harm you. Do not worry.' It smiled as it said those words."

"So you are-?"

"Yes I am."

"So you're the one that it forced to do its dirty work."

"Tell us more," another inmate asked, "Please tell us how it all happened."

"Fine. If you wish to know then I'll tell you. I only did it's dirty work because it was controlling me."

"So you know it's plan?" the first inmate asked him.

"I only know that whatever it wants to do it can't do it right now."

**M**eanwhile in a dark forest:

"Join me, together we can do things that by your own power you would never be able to dream of."

"Never! I will not join you! I belong to this world not to you!"

"Listen to yourself, the right thing is to join me."

"No! The right thing is not to join you. I will never become your ally!"

"We will see about that."

"You can not do anything to me. You are not as strong as used to be. I am stronger than you are."

"Right now, but together we are stronger."

"But I do not want to join you."

"In time you will see." Its eyes glowed and it flew away from the forest.


	4. Legends

"**W**ait, was it always bad?"

"I would like to believe that all Pokémon are good, however it isn't a regular Pokémon."

"How about the other thing it has done?"

"Sure, if you want me to tell you:

A long time ago there were two mysterious Pokémon, One was a male and the other was a female. They both loved each other very much and eventually they had a child. They were both strong and powerful, so their son was as well.

He learned how to walk, run, talk, etc. at a fast pace. After all he was the son of two legendary Pokémon and he himself was also a legendary. It wasn't long before his parents decided to name him. They chose Keldeo as his name. Why? Maybe they liked the name."

"Whoa, what does the legendary Keldeo have to do with _it_."

"_It_ has always had the same intention. Back then it tried to recruit Keldeo's parents, but they resisted. So _it_ did the unspeakable."

"What did _it_ do?"

"_It_ tortured Keldeo's parents, but they did not give in so _it_ killed them and then, i-it did something even worse."

"Says you."

"I admit that I," he stood up into the light so they could see him. He looked old and wore tattered clothes. His face was wrinkled and his hair was gray. "Ghetsis harmed my own so, N. I love very much and wish that nothing of this would have happened, but _it_ promised me great things and I was young and foolish.

Anyway, after Keldeo's parents died he was adopted by the Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. They were impressed by his abilities and he wanted to be like them, so he trained with them.

However it didn't only do this to Keldeo, do you know the story of the Pokémon group known as the Kami trio? Do you really know their story?"

"Of course we do," one of the prisoners answered him, "Tornadus and Thundurus fought each other and Landorus calmed them down."

"Negative. What really happened is that K-, I-I-I mean it influenced them to join its cause. They accepted and declared war against Landorus, the only thing that had the power to directly stop them. He didn't believe that his brothers would want to fight him, nor how anything in their father's creation would want supreme control. However he still fought them but Landorus did not want to injure his brothers.

Unfortunately, Tornadus and Thundurus out powered their big brother and Landorus almost died. It is rumored that when Landorus was dieing that Thundurus whispered to Tornadus, 'Let us bring him to our master, there he will either join our cause or die.'"

"I've heard of that," one of the prisoners remarked, "They captured their foes and took them to their master, there they would either join their cause or go the way of Keldeo's parents."

"That did not happen to Landorus, though. The people helped him and he would eventually defeat his younger brothers."


	5. The Beginning

**We**ll, in order to go further in this story you might want to know some old tales. So let's start with the first one. Now you think you know it right? Well, let's double check.

In the beginning, there was nothing. Well, except for an egg and out of this egg came Arceus. And as a direct consequence of Arceus hatching, six Pokémon came to existence. They are: Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. It is widely believed that first was Dialga, who created time and its own dimension. Palkia is believed to be next and created space and its own dimension. These two did not meet. Now for the other four, well, our story begins here.

Now these Pokémon had to exist no matter what. So, the third was Giratina. Now, before I continue, have you ever heard of how Giratina has two forms? Well, it wasn't always like this. In the beginning, Giratina only had one form: its original.

Giratina was, and to this day still is, really strong and it rebelled. Why? Well the reason is unknown.

Arceus' authority over other Pokémon, nay the universe, has almost always been challenged. There is no wonder, that the first Pokémon to challenge Arceus was Giratina.

So, back to Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, they were created and they as well as Palkia and Dialga created their own dimension. But when Arceus and Giratina clashed, they appeared to Arceus' aid. Maybe, if they hadn't done that we might not be here this day.

Once Giratina was defeated, it was banned from this, our universe, to the void, where it created its own world, the Reverse World.

So, now I guess you might be wondering why I just told you this. Well, everything will happen in its due time. Now let's get back to the original story:

"**D**o you really think that this way is faster?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"How about all this fog. I can't even see you. What if the legends really are real? What if we all-"

"Calm down. We might not be able to see each other, but we can still see a few feet in front of us. Let me show you something. Go Swanna!" She sent out her Swanna, it immediately flew up and looked as if it wanted to leave.

"Th-that's Pressure, isn't it?"

"I don't know. But it's time for us to find out what is out there! Swanna use Defog!" Her Swanna used Defog. And the fog went away instantly. "Now come back Swanna!" She turned to look at her friend. "Are you happy now? What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." He pointed behind there. "There's something there isn't there." He nodded. She took a deep breath before turning to see what was there.

"Ah!"

Behind there, there was a frozen dead body.


	6. Heat is the Absence of Cold

_**A few hours earlier...**_

"There is such thing as monsters. There is no such thing as monsters."

"Will you just shut up!"

Two trainers were walking in the Chasm. One was short and had a horrified look on his face. The other one was also short, but seem a bit more dignified.

"Well you heard what the man said," the first one whispered as if scared to let anyone know.

"It's just a stupid _old_ legend! How about this: If there are any monsters out there, why don't you all come and get us!"

Almost immediately, the air went down several degrees, so that one could see their breath. The refreshing breeze stopped. Almost everything that was moving slowed to a stop.

A figure could be seen in the shadows, but remained

"W-w-what's that?" the first one asked, this time scared.

"Let me find out," the second one pulled out his PokéDex and pointed it at the figure.

_Kyurem, the Boundary Pokémon. Kyurem is an extremely territorial Pokémon and will fight anything it feel_

"S-s-sorry we're in your territory. We'll leave right now!" although he tried to shout, it still sounded as if he had whispered.

"You can leave if you want," the second one replied, "But I'm going to catch you."

"How about this, I will battle all of your Pokémon and if I were to lose, I will let myself be captured."

"Alright, come on out everyone!" he sent out all of his Pokémon: a Nidoking, Steelix, Quagsire, Excadrill, Gliscor, and a Golem. He then noticed that his companion had not sent out his Pokémon. "Please don't tell me that you're scared."

"So!" still sounding as if he had only whispered.

"Coward!" then he turned to his Pokémon, "Everyone use Hyper Beam"

They all followed his orders, but Kyurem dodged them all by jumping into the air.

"Now," it said slowly as if savoring the words, "its my turn!" Kyurem then with a big grin started to glow a whitish-gray color. Within a few seconds ice and snow came from both the air and Kyurem completely freezing both of the people and their Pokémon all but Steelix. With both shock and horror the Steelix attacked Kyurem with Iron Tail.

"Don't get your hopes up," it said as it leaped in front of the frozen block, "you will join your friends as well, but it will be harder." Kyurem started to mumble a few words while using Protect.

The Steelix's metallic skin slowly started to make a low rattling noise. The now extremely scared Pokémon started to attack everything in its way.

_BOOM!_

Steelix exploded. Its skin flying of destroying trees and everything else it encountered and its organs flying like pink and red jets in a hurry to reach their destinations. All that was left was big red bloody mess.

"That worked wonderfully," it said as it started to eat the ice in which the corpses where in. "Now to make sure that no one finds out about this..."

_**Now...**_

"So, Kyurem, its intentions are..." the man stopped to allow the expert to answer.

"Kyurem, Giratina, Mewtwo...do you realize what they have all in common?" Both the other two men were astonished by his conclusion.

"Y-yes, they have all-"

"Disobeyed," The man cut Ghetsis off, "though I no longer know my name, I still remember my past: My family, we lived in a temple far away. The shrine was dedicated to Arceus, to celebrate all of the greatness that it bestowed upon us. It kidnapped me from there." He closed his eyes, to try to maybe remember better. "Long ago, my ancestors built the shrine to honor Arceus. Arceus was returned the favor by teaching us some of its power."

"What kind of power?"

"All sorts, but the one, the reason why I'm here, is to open the Distortion World."  
"_Open_ the Distortion World!?" Both men were shocked upon hearing this.

"Hell, or the Distortion World as some call it, is where the _its_ are."

"This is now too complicated form me!" The prisoner whined.

"Arceus put Giratina in there to prevent it from further attacking it. After all, even Arceus doesn't know whether it can die or not. And-"

"How about you?" Ghetsis pointed toward the other prisoner, trying to disrupt the conversation.

"I used to be a breeder. I helped trainer raise strong Pokémon. But one day, a shadow took me from there. It told me to help it train. I remember," he took a pause to take a breathe of air, "I had never seen a creature like it."

"Th-the shadow, it took us too! My family!" He started to weep uncontrollably.

At this point Ghetsis just stared at them in awe, "How old are you both?"

"I've lived more than a man should," the second one responded.


End file.
